08. His Butler, Training
This page is about Episode 8 of the Kuroshitsuji anime. Statistics *Original air date: November 20, 2008 *Opening theme song: Kiss of Monochrome *Ending theme song: I'm Alive! Summary The Phantomhive household and Angela find Henry's cell empty, with a blood splatter and part of the wall knocked down. A townsperson bursts in, claiming that the devil dog has attacked again. They go to where Henry's body was found, and find many townspeople apologizing to the devil dog. They return to the Barrymore manor, where they speculate if there is a real devil dog, in addition to the one Henry manufactured. Sebastian says the attack on Henry was not the work of a human, which worries Ciel, who immediately thinks it might be a Shinigami. Sebastian, though, states that Maylene's fear that there is a real devil dog who killed Henry for ruining his name might be more accurate. Out in the hall, Finnian and Maylene hear a "ghost" and they decide to go investigate. They find out that the moan was actually Angela enjoying a sexual interaction with an unnamed man, which excites Maylene and distresses Finnian. Finnian takes off, even running outside and knocking down some trees in his distress. The following morning, Angela approaches the other servants, and asks Finnian if he's feeling well. He says he's not, but takes off with such vigor so as to make the others question him. Maylene approaches him outside, and then they go find Sebastian, reporting that Angela is missing. Sebastian tells him, though, that she went to pick herbs, because Finnian looked unwell. This surprises Finnian, who is worried that she may be attacked by the Devil Dog. The servants leave to go search for her. Out in the swamp, they see a lot of what appears trees shaped like arms and legs. One of the rocks, though, has a real arm sticking out of it, with Henry's ring still on. They hear a sound and hide behind a rock, when a naked man appears. He sniffs Henry's arm and moves it slightly. Bardroy suspects that he was Henry's murderer. Maylene wonders if Angela asked the man to kill Henry, and Finnian angrily goes to Angela's defense. His outburst, though, attracts the attention of the man, and the way he licks his lips makes Finnian realize he was the man who had been with Angela the night before. The townspeople run up in swimsuits, saying they're going to work to appease the devil dog. However, the cries they think they heard last night actually belonged to Finnian, who had been crying in his distress over Angela. However, the interaction lasts long enough for the man to escape. Finnian, Bardroy, Maylene and Tanaka follow the man to some nearby ruins, where they hear a dog howling, and they encounter the devil dog. Finnian notices the dog has some fabric in his claws, and identifies it as being Angela's. He charges in, but due to the devil dog's sheer size, Finnian is no match for him. While the devil dog is distraced by Finnian, Bardroy grabs Tanaka's gun, but it only fires confetti, to his surprise. The dog gets Finnian on the ground, and moves in to kill him, when he is halted by Sebastian. Sebastian reveals that he has dog snacks, and when the dog goes in to get some, Sebastian leaps up and gnaws on his nose, which is apparently, pleasurable for the dog. He then leaps and kicks the dog in the face. He continues to apply this carrot-stick method until the dog is subdued. They fall inton the ground, and reveal that the hot water could be used as a spa. It is also shown that the devil dog was the unnamed man the servants saw earlier. The dog, in his man form, licks Sebastian's face, much to his disgust. Angela approaches, and the man's name is revealed to be Pluto. Pluto dives into Angela's arms, licking her face happily. Angela reveals that she kept the dog secretly, but when he found out how Henry abused the devil dog story, he must have killed him. She asks if he can return to the Phantomhive estate, as she is sure he'll become obedient with Sebastian's help. Ciel agrees, knowing Sebastian's hatred for dogs. The townspeople approach and thank them for lifting the curse, as the springs Sebastian found fit in with the folklore of the town. With the town working toward a new future, the Phantomhive household leaves with Pluto. Characters in order of appearance *Bardroy *Finnian *Tanaka *Maylene *Ciel Phantomhive *Sebastian Michaelis *Angela *Henry Barrymore *Pluto Navigation Category:Episodes